End Of An Era
by Armor King
Summary: A Rei/Serena fic. Basically, My version of what could've happened between the two... had I wrote the show! ::YURI:: !!!Complete!!!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, I'm just borrowing the characters. So, Don't sue me! Not that you'd get anything, cause I don't own anything!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: This is another Rei/Serena fic. Mostly, It is my version of what could've happened, in the series. However, It starts off with a battle that never took place in the show or manga(as far as I know). Then, Serena reveals the truth... Wanna know more? Read on and find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~A Cliff~  
  
The Inner Senshi are battling a huge youma... 9 feet tall, 800 pounds, 2 heads, 6 arms, & built like a Sherman Tank... named, Krakken...  
  
"Venus! Jupiter!" Sailor Moon orders, "Attack from the sides! Mercury, Use your bubbles to blind the enemy! Mars, You try paralyzing him!"  
  
"Gotcha!" Mars responds, pulling out an ofuda, "I call upon the power of Mars!... Mars Fireballs, Charge!"  
  
The ofuda attaches to the youma's forehead and keeps it from moving, so Mercury can blind it with "Mercury Bubbles, Blast!"  
  
Venus & Jupiter run to the opposite sides of Krakken, and attack with their respective attacks...  
  
"Venus Cresent Beam, Smash!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder, Crash!"  
  
After the fog dissapates, The monstrous youma merely snarls and blinks it's eyes a few times, then pops the knuckles of each of it's six hands. Krakken blasts at Sailor Moon but, a red rose cuts-off the blast and Tuxedo Mask steps out from behind a tree.  
  
"I can't believe it didn't work!" Moon says, "Mercury, What happened?"  
  
Mercury pulls out her mini-computer, presses several keys and replies, "I'm not sure, Sailor Moon. If only the outers were here..."  
  
"Ask..." A voice says, "And, You shall receive!"  
  
Uranus, Neptune, & Pluto jump down. Uranus looks at the monster and says, "Now! You're goin down!"  
  
The youma snarls, "Just try it!" He throws a huge energy ball at them but, they scatter outta the way.  
  
As she lands, Uranus attacks with, "Uranus World, Shaking!" Krakken easily leaps the attack, landing on his feet, with a deafening crash.  
  
"Nice try!" he snarls, "My turn!"  
  
He punches the ground, knocking Uranus off-balance and to the ground!  
  
"Uranus!" Neptune shouts, worriedly, then turns to Krakken, "Neptune Deep, Submerge!" The attack hits, full force.  
  
"Water?" Krakken laughs, "What did you plan to accomplish, with water? I am a Demon *OF* Water! Fool!"  
  
A long whip-like vine extends from one of his 3 right arms and he whips it around Neptune's legs, he jerks and pulls her legs out from under her, depositing her promptly on her rear-end.  
  
"Pluto Deadly, Scream!"  
  
Pluto attacks the youma but, he catches the blast in his middle-left hand and says, "This, The best you can do?" he laughs, heartily, and throws it back at Pluto, which she dodges.  
  
"Moon Scepter, Elimination!"  
  
Sailor Moon blasts Krakken but, he merely shrugs it off!  
  
"W-what the...?" says a stunned Sailor Moon.  
  
Mars thinks 'This guy's something else, He doesn't have to over-do it!'  
  
"Look out, Sailor Moon!" Uranus shouts, as Krakken thrusts an extended arm-blade from his top-right arm toward Moon.  
  
"Too late!" Krakken states, "Time to Die!"  
  
"Not yet!" Mars shouts, as she jumps toward and pushes Moon out of the way, barely dodging the blade herself, and landing on-top of Sailor Moon.  
  
"Thanks, Mars!" Moon says.  
  
Mars sighs, supressing a slight blush, "... Oh, Sailor Moon. You're such an air-head!"  
  
"Why're you soo mean, Mars!?" Moon whines.  
  
"Oooh, Serena!" Mars says, "You're impossible!" she gets up and extends a hand, which Sailor Moon graciously accepts. Sailor Mars helps Sailor Moon to her feet and turns away, quickly, "Let's finish this thing!" she says, shooting her thumb up and glancing over her shoulder, "Ya with me?"  
  
"Right on!" Moon says, "What's the plan?"  
  
"You'll see!" she gives a half-grin and turns back toward Krakken.  
  
Mars takes a ready-stance and pushes off, in a dash, toward Krakken.  
  
"I'll show ya, how it's done!" she smirks.  
  
"Doubtful!" The beast returns the smirk.  
  
Mars ducks a punch, thrown by Krakken, and spins around catching him with a right-front-roundhouse kick to his side. He staggers a bit, then hits Mars with a left punch to her abdomen, knocking her down and then thrusts his blade down toward her.  
  
Mars catches the blade between her hands, inches from her throat, and says, "I won't die, that easily!"  
  
"Yes, You will!" Krakken responds, putting more force behind the blade and Mars is barely able to hold it. Uranus intervenes, slashing Krakken with her sword. Krakken lacks his attack on Mars & knocks Uranus back, with his left arm.  
  
"He's not exactly immune to physical attacks!" Mercury discovers, telling Jupiter, who is beside her.  
  
"Mistake!" Mars states, "Never turn your attention away from the enemy you're fighting!" she thrusts her left foot up, into Krakken's solar-plexus, while forcing the blade to one side, and then lands a right kick to the side of his left head!  
  
Krakken staggers back and Mars nips to her feet, "Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus attacks Krakken, from the left and Mars shoves another kick into his abdomen, causing him to fall to one knee.  
  
"Stay outta this, Uranus!" she says, to the Outer Senshi. "What?" Uranus replies, stunned. "You heard me!" Mars states.  
  
"Follow your own advice!" Krakken snarls, as he hits Mars with a powerful uppercut, knocking her down.   
  
"Sailor Mars!" Moon shouts, "Moon Scepter, Elimination!"  
  
This time the attack has enough force to actually hurt Krakken and he falls to the ground, not dead yet. Krakken gets slowly to his feet, as does Mars. Mars looks back at Moon and says something, without words... *I love you...* Sailor Mars tackles Krakken, driving them both off the cliff and into the fog below.  
  
"Sailor Mars!!" the Senshi shout in unison.  
  
The Senshi detransform and Serena bows her head, tears flowing down her face, she whispers, "Rei..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Usa-ko." Mamoru says, consolingly, as he places a hand on her shoulder, "I know she was your best friend."  
  
"No, Mamoru..." she responds, shrugging off his hand and walking close to the cliff's edge, "You don't understand... None of you do..."  
  
The others don't quite catch her meaning, then she explains, "She and I were... *lovers*." she says, "In fact we fell in love... several years ago..." "When? H-how?" asks Mamoru, still in shock.  
  
"Well, I discovered my true feelings for her, a couple days after you were taken prisoner by Beryl.." the blonde odango-atama replies, looking down off the cliff, "But, She confessed her's for me, the very day you were taken..."...  
  
~~~Flashback: A Reluctant Princess~~~  
  
Sailor Moon is crying because of Tuxedo Mask's abduction... Sailor Mars walks over to her, and slaps her.   
  
"That's enough crying, Sailor Moon!" she states. "Ouch! That hurt!" Moon says, holding her left cheek, "I know you hate me, Mars!"  
  
"That's not true!" Mars retorts, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It isn't?" asks Moon.  
  
"Of course not!" Mars replies, wrapping her arms around the other girl. "I could never hate you, Serena... I..." she whispers, swallowing hard, "I love you." Sailor Moon's eyes widen.  
  
Sailor Mars places her hands on the other girl's shoulders and steps back, "Besides," she says, "We'll get him back!" she lifts her right hand off the girl's left shoulder and gives her the *thumbs-up*, with a smile...  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"It was a few days later," Serena says, "I finally realized that I felt the same way..."...  
  
~~~Flashback: Interlude~~~  
  
"What's wrong, Serena?" Luna asks, waking the girl up, "You were crying in your sleep."  
  
"I was?" asks Serena.  
  
"Yes." Luna replies, "Was it because, Mamoru is under the Negaverse's control?"  
  
"No... I mean, Yeah... I mean," Serena says, voice breaking a bit, "That's part of it... but, there's something else..."  
  
"Explain." Luna says. "Well," Serena says, lowering her head, "Rei told me, she loves me and..." she breaks into tears, "I think... I know, I love her, too."  
  
"H-how can that be!?" Luna says, "You're both--"  
  
"I know, Luna!" Serena interrupts, through her sobs, "That's why I'm so scared!!"...  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
  
~~~Flashback: Ski-Bunny Blues~~~  
  
While Serena and Rei are trapped, before Blizzard's appearance... Rei sits down beside Serena, to wait for help.  
  
After a few moments, Serena breaks the silence, "Rei... um, Did you mean it, when you said... you love me?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Rei replies, "I mean, All the Senshi do. You're easy to love." She refrains from calling her meatball-head.  
  
"That's not what I meant..." Serena says, looking away from the raven-haired girl, "The way you said it, sounded like you meant it... *another* way."  
  
Rei gasps, as her eyes widen, then she looks up at the sky, "T-that's Perverse!" she states, "We're only in our early teens! And, We're both GIRLS!"  
  
Serena clinches her eyes shut, keeping her face averted as she expects Rei to shout some more.  
  
Instead though, Rei lowers her head and softens her tone, "And, Even if I did mean it *that* way..." she says, blushing slightly, "Your *destiny* is with your Prince... so, it doesn't matter how much *I* love you..." A single tear escapes her eye, just as Serena turns to face her and sees it.  
  
"It does matter, Rei." Serena says, wiping away the tear. She swallows a lump in her throat and adds, "Because, I feel the same way... I love you, too."  
  
Rei faces her and starts to say something, anything... but, she is cut off by a pair of tentative lips pressing, briefly, against her own. The kiss lasts no more than a second but... even a second in Heaven, was worth all the years of Hell, Rei thought...  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"Moments later, Blizzard attacked... and then, you showed up, Mamo." Serena says, "Who knows, how far we might have gone, right there... if you hadn't... After that, We started, privately, seeing one another."  
  
"But," Mina says, "You two didn't act any different."   
  
"Yes..." Serena responds, "Rei and I continued to fight, whenever anyone could see..."  
  
Haruka & Michiru look at one another and smile, then continue to listen to Serena's story.  
  
"Okay." Mako says, "But, You said the two of you were *lovers*?"  
  
Serena nods, "The first time was just before our battle with Beryl..."  
  
"Neither of us, obviously, had ever done it, before... and, to be honest, we didn't really know how..." she continues, "So, We just followed our instincts. And afterward, Rei and I just laid there, in each other's arms."  
  
"Luna showed up to talk to Rei, they thought I was asleep," she adds, "I wasn't..."...  
  
~~~Flashback: Interlude~~~  
  
Rei is lying on her back, stroking Serena's golden hair while looking up at the ceiling. Serena, in turn, is on her side with her right arm draped across the raven-haired priestess' chest and seems to be asleep.  
  
"Hello Luna." Rei says, softly, as the black cat leaps up onto the windowsill, Rei keeps her eyes afixed on the ceiling.  
  
"I know how much you love her, Rei." Luna says, "But, I must protest to this *relationship* you've begun."  
  
"Don't worry, Luna." Rei says, closing her eyes, "After tommorrow, she won't..." she swallows a lump in her throat, choking back her tears, and continues, "She won't remember... anything that we've shared... and, I'll only remember, vague flashes and shadows..." she turns to look at the(apparently) sleeping princess and says, "She is my *only* love, Luna, so... just give me this one night, with her?" she traces a finger along Serena's jaw-line as a couple of warm tears plip onto Serena's face, which Rei kisses away.  
  
Luna nods and turns to leave but, before jumping down from the windowsill, looks back and says, "I am sorry, Rei..." she jumps down and leaves...  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"So?" Ami asks, "What happened?"  
  
"After the battle," Serena replies, "I wouldn't remember but, I wouldn't forget, either..."...  
  
~~~Flashback: Day of Destiny~~~  
  
After Beryl is defeated, while Serena is lying on the ground, dying... Serena closes her eyes and remembers Rei's words, the night before...  
  
"After tommorrow, she won't remember... anything we've shared..."... Serena opens her eyes and says, "You're wrong, Rei... I may not, consciously, *remember*..." "But," she smiles, "In my heart, I will... never forget!" she holds onto an image of the raven-haired girl, in her mind and says, "I... love you..."   
  
She makes a silent wish to the Empyream Silver Crystal, to restore everyone and everything to the way it was before Beryl, so she and the other Senshi could have a chance to live a normal life...  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"I didn't *remember*..." Serena reveals, "Until the Autumn Festival."  
  
"The Autumn Festival...?" Mako asks, "What happened at the Autumn Festival?"  
  
"Well, When she sang 'Call My Name', I started to remember but," she replies, "It didn't hit me until she sang 'Oh Starry Night'..."  
  
"Wait a second!" Minako says, "Wasn't that song about a... *guy*?"  
  
"That's what everyone was supposed to think but, one line was different..." Serena says, "... And how, can I tell *her*, What *she* means to me... I'm not surprized none of you noticed. If I hadn't been listening for it, I wouldn't have, either."  
  
"To be sure..." she adds, "I asked her, after the concert... while she and I were alone, away from all of you..."...  
  
~~~Flashback: Rei's Day in the Spotlight~~~  
  
Rei and Serena are sitting unto themselves...  
  
"Hey, Rei." Serena starts. Rei faces her and Serena says, "You were... really something, tonight."  
  
"Thank you..." Responds Rei.  
  
"And, I wanted to ask..." Serena says, swallowing hard, "that line in 'Oh Starry Night'... It was about me, wasn't it?"  
  
Rei looks down at the ground and giggles a bit, blushing slightly, "It was..." she replies.  
  
"I thought so." Serena says, turning the raven-haired beauty to face her, "I'm glad." she leans close to Rei and blushes.  
  
Rei feels Serena's breath on her lips and Serena says, "I missed you..." their lips meet in a short but, loving kiss.  
  
After they break the kiss, "I have missed you, too..." Rei says, "But, what about--" Serena places a finger on Rei's lips and says, "Doesn't matter."  
  
"Besides," she adds, "*He* doesn't remember. And, I won't let Luna find out, this time."  
  
Rei moves Serena's hand, removing her finger from her lips, and kisses it, "... alright." she says, "But, Promise me that, when he does get his memory back, you'll go back to him..." Serena nods in agreement and, Rei kisses her lips again...  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"I kept that promise..." Serena says, "At her request, I left her and went back to you, Mamoru." her words directed toward her boyfriend, as she continues, "And, It wasn't until you broke up with me..." she says, "That I realized just how deep mine and her love for one another, was."  
  
"That day, she told me to *follow my heart*." she adds, "And, My heart led me to the temple, that night..."...  
  
~~~Flashback: Interlude/Yuri~~~  
  
Rei hears a knock at the temple's front-door and decides to go answer it... knowing that her Grandpa and Chad are already asleep. She puts on a lavender night-gown and starts to the door.  
  
Rei opens the door and asks, "Serena? What's wrong?"   
  
"Oh Rei..." Serena responds, throwing her arms around the priestess' neck, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry for what?" Rei asks, hugging the girl back. "I did what you told me..." Serena sobs.  
  
"Shhh, Serena..." Rei says, "Come to my room and then tell me." Serena nods, Rei closes the door and leads Serena to her room.  
  
The two sit on Rei's futon, Serena still sobbing, and Rei asks, "Now, What is it, Princess?"  
  
"I-I followed my heart." Serena replies, "It... lead me here, Rei... to you."  
  
Rei's eyes widen somewhat and Serena adds, "I love you..."  
  
"I love you, too." Rei replies, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"... love... me..." the odango-atama says, "I... want you to... make love to me, Rei."  
  
Rei lifts Serena's head, seeing her red and wet face, and looks into her clouded blue eyes, to check the girl's sincerity. Serena looks back into Rei's amethyst eyes, with absolute sincerity and says, "Please, Rei... I... I need you..."  
  
"Alright, Serena." Rei replies and she draws Serena into a tender kiss.  
  
Serena intensifies the kiss, pushing her tongue past Rei's parted lips, and Rei returns the gesture. Their passion increases as Serena reaches up and begins rubbing Rei's right breast, through her night-gown. Rei moans in the back of her throat and then reaches her right hand up Serena's skirt. Rei begins gently rubbing Serena's girl-hood and feels the wetness there, even through the girl's panties.  
  
'She does really want this!' thinks Rei, as Serena pushes her tongue farther into the priestess' willing mouth. The two finally break their extreme kiss, stealing a few more pecks as they do, and Rei removes her hand from up Serena's skirt. The raven-haired girl pulls off the top-part of Serena's school-uniform and they share another kiss, as Rei unfastens and removes Serena's bra.  
  
Rei breaks the kiss and asks, "How far do you want to go, Serena?"  
  
"... All the way." Serena replies, with pleading eyes, "Like we did before."  
  
"As you wish, My Princess." Rei says. She lays Serena back onto the futon and kisses her lips, briefly. Rei then kisses Serena's neck and begins laying butterfly kisses down her torso, as she gently kneads Serena's breasts. Serena lets out a few light moans but, manages to cover her mouth to keep from waking Grandpa and Chad. Rei runs her hands up Serena's chest and over the girl's shoulders. The priestess unfastens Serena's skirt and takes it off. The raven-haired girl kisses Serena's clit through her moist panties, Serena moans louder, barely muffling it with her hand.  
  
Serena reaches down and starts running her fingers through Rei's ebony tresses, as the priestess begins licking her. Rei moves the odango-atama's panties to one side and kisses her swollen clit. Serena sucks in her breath, sharply, and then lets it out. She releases Rei's hair and brings her hands up to her own breasts. Serena begins rubbing her own breasts and hard nipples, while Rei starts suckling her clit. Serena's vagina gets hotter, as it continues to pulsate and release more wetness. Rei licks the other girl's moist nether-lips, enjoying every taste of her princess.  
  
Finally, Serena stops rubbing her own breasts and pulls Rei up to her, locking the raven-haired girl's lips in a most passionate kiss... tasting herself on those luscious red lips. The two play around, with their tongues in one another's mouths for several moments. When the two do break apart, their breaths come in quick pants. Serena takes hold of Rei's night-gown and un-laces it, then pulls it slowly off over the priestess' head and locks her cherry lips in another kiss. Serena rolls Rei over, so she's on top and stradles Rei's abdomen. The odango-atama breaks their kiss and sits up. She then, starts running her finger-tips up and down the raven-haired girl's torso... her chest, her abdomen, her breasts... causing Rei to respond by reaching down and rubbing Serena's clit, they both moan in the backs of their throats. Serena cups Rei's breasts in her hands, then leans down and briefly kisses the priestess' lips. Rei reaches up and begins rubbing Serena's breasts and nipples. Serena moves down a bit and starts licking Rei's hard and very sensitive nipples, causing Rei to nearly scream at the pleasure... she manages to cover her mouth, though.  
  
Serena starts rubbing Rei's soaked nether-lips, with both of her hands. Rei wraps her arms around her princess and pulls her close. Serena moves her hands and embraces the raven-haired girl. They kiss passionately several times and Rei switches positions, to be on top again. Rei moves down to Serena's girl-hood and pulls off the odango-atama's panties. Rei begins kissing Serena's clit and licking her nether-lips. The priestess rubs Serena's clit a couple times and then 'Oh Gods!' thinks Serena, as she feels two of Rei's fingers slide slowly into her. Rei starts slowly, gradually increasing speed, thrusting her fingers in and out of Serena. The blonde sits up and finally, she can't stand it anymore and starts to scream, as she orgasms. Rei, though, locks her pink lips in a deep kiss to muffle the scream. She removes her fingers and holds Serena til the girl stops shaking. Rei breaks the kiss and licks Serena's juices off her fingers.  
  
Rei rolls off Serena and the two share several light kisses. Rei rolls onto her back, basically satisfied that she had given her princess the love and pleasure the girl wanted. But then, She feels Serena running her tongue around her hardened nipples. "Se... Serena?" she asks. Serena stops what she's doing and replies, "It's not over, Rei. I want to pleasure you." Rei nods, but thinks 'She doesn't know that my greatest pleasure is giving her pleasure.' Serena goes back to the most sensitive part of Rei, her nipples, and continues licking and nipping at the right nipple and then the left. Serena moves back to the right and begins sucking Rei's nipple, as she reaches over with her right hand and clutches Rei's left breast, squeezing it slightly.  
  
Rei restrains herself from screaming at the pleasure being granted her by her princess. Serena makes her way down to the raven-haired priestess' girl-hood and marvels at how wet she is. Serena moves in close and Rei moans lightly from just her princess' breath on her nether-lips. It's like electricity surging through Rei's entire body when she feels Serena's tongue enter her. Rei begins kneading her own breasts and nipples, while Serena thrusts her tongue into her repeatedly. Serena retracts her tongue and starts licking some of Rei's juices up, loving the taste and the musky odor of her best friend.  
  
Serena starts nibbling Rei's swollen clit and then, at last, Rei feels Serena enter her with two fingers. Serena continually increases her thrusting and Rei moves her body along in rhythym with her. After several minutes, Rei feels herself release in, what she considered, the best orgasm of her life, clutching the sheets under her to refrain from jerking uncontrollably. Finally, Rei relaxes and her body sags onto the futon. Serena pulls her fingers out of Rei and wipes some of the girl's juices from her face. Rei reaches down and takes Serena's right hand, the one in which her princess had just made love to her with, and brings it up to her mouth. Rei licks her own juices off her friend's fingers and then Serena locks her lips in a deep kiss, tasting her juices, as well.  
  
Afterward, They lay there resting in one another's arms, sharing a few tender kisses, "I love you, Rei." Serena says.  
  
"You know that I love you, too, My Princess." Rei replies, smiling.  
  
The two rest a few more minutes, then they begin becoming aroused again at the fact they're laying naked together.  
  
They kiss again and Rei asks, in a low voice, "S-Serena? You... You wanna...?"  
  
Serena nods and replies, in a similar low voice, "I would love to!" The two continue to make love for several hours, til they finally fall asleep, together...  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"You're saying..." Setsuna asks, "You slept with Rei, less than 24 hours after the break-up?"  
  
"Not *slept with*, Sets!" Serena retorts, "*Made love with*!"  
  
Mamoru just stands there, dumbfounded. Serena turns to face him and the Senshi, "How much do *you* love me, Mamoru?" she asks.  
  
"W-what do you mean, Serena?" he replies, with a question.  
  
"Just this." Serena explains, "Rei's love for me was strong enough, she was willing to give up her *only* chance of happiness, at any time... so I, all of *us*, could be happy... That's why she threw herself off the cliff, with that beast."  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't choose between the two of you..." she adds, "... I *do* love you, Mamoru, but... without her, life hasn't any meaning..." she holds out her arms, to either side of her and backs toward the cliff's edge.  
  
"I choose Rei..." she says, softly, "Goodbye..." she falls backward, off the cliff.  
  
"Serena!" shouts Mamoru, and the Senshi, running to the cliff's edge. They look down from the cliff, however, they see no trace of the Princess.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
------EPILOGUE------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon & Rei Hino/Sailor Mars, Double Funeral...  
  
Everyone is broken-up about the deaths... Haruka & Michiru are trying hard not to break-down, Mako holds Ami close and kisses her forehead, Mamoru is in tears and trying to cope with the loss of Serena, And Setsuna is attempting to comfort Mina...  
  
A figure stands in the shadows, near a tree, observing the funeral... Serena, who is almost in tears herself, over the pain she's causing her friends...  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Rei asks, placing her hand on Serena's shoulder, "Your *death* is causing them pain..."   
  
"Yes..." Serena replies, "I am sure, My Love."  
  
"Besides, Their pain will fade, with time." she adds, "This is the only way *we* can be happy... all *3* of us..." she places her right hand on her abdomen.  
  
"All 3 of us." Rei repeats, placing her own right hand on Serena's.  
  
Serena turns to face the raven-haired woman and smiles, "Remind me," she says, "To thank Krakken, later."  
  
Rei nods, leans in and kisses her, "Let's go." she says, and the two turn and walk away, leaving the Moon Locket and Mars' Henshin Pen lying on the ground.   
  
Sensing something, Setsuna leaves Mina's side, saying she'll be right back, and walks to the tree, where Rei and Serena just were. She finds the two items, picks them up and then notices a car start up, and drive away.  
  
She sees the two inside the car, well-enough, to know that it's Serena and Rei, 'I see...' Setsuna thinks, to herself 'Your roles shall be waiting, should you choose to return to them.' she places the transformation items into her sub-space pocket and returns to the congragation...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
----!!THE END!!----  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ramblings: Well, Is it okay? I like it! And, In this story, Krakken was an illusionist on Mars during the Silver Millennium. He isn't actually a monsterous Youma, he's a human. When Rei and Serena decided to mock the battle, Rei contacted him and asked for his assistance. He agreed and you know what happened. 


End file.
